


what works for them (it's not for us)

by BlackBlood1872



Series: here and now [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asexual Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Asexual Martin Blackwood, Blind Date, Canon Asexual Character, Gen, No Fear Entities (The Magnus Archives), POV Martin Blackwood, Strangers to Friends, aspec character, because I’m projecting my insecurities onto Martin, discussion of asexuality, some internalized acephobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBlood1872/pseuds/BlackBlood1872
Summary: The two of them sit across from each other at a small table in a smaller cafe. Their friends left at least three minutes ago and neither of them have spoken since. His mug is cold against his skin."Well. This is... awkward," Martin says. Jon snorts from behind his cup.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims
Series: here and now [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942327
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	what works for them (it's not for us)

**Author's Note:**

> I heard there was an Ace event of some sort happening in the TMA fandom right now and it inspired me to write something! We deserve all the Ace fics we can get haha
> 
> Explanation for that acephobia tag: I (and thus Martin) have some reservations about being ace in that I'm scared it'll mean I'll end up alone for the rest of my life. It sucks. It keeps me from even trying to date cuz I don't see the point of it. Anyway. Martin will get passed that at some future point, he's just gotta beat up his brain first. Jon helps.

Martin clasps both of his hands around the ceramic mug, staring down at the slowly dissolving design swirled into the foam of his coffee. Opposite him, Jon keeps his own drink raised near his mouth, alternating sipping and breathing in the steam. Their friends left at least three minutes ago, both with winks and thumbs-ups that were uncomfortable to witness, and neither of them have spoken since. His mug is cold against his skin.

“Well. This is… awkward,” Martin says once the silence becomes too much for him to bare. Jon snorts from behind his cup and quirks a rueful smile Martin’s way.

“You don’t have to stay,” he tells him. Martin tightens his grip and sets his mouth in a stubborn line.

“Neither do you,” he points out. Jon shrugs. Another silence falls. Martin finally tries his drink. It’s… fine. He’s never really been a coffee person.

“So,” he starts, and then doesn’t know what to say next. He hides behind his mug.

Jon takes mercy on him. “Georgie said you were demi?” he prompts. Martin peeks up at him through a fringe that’s probably getting out of control at this point and hums.

“Yeah. I mean, I think I am? I’ve had crushes before, or what I assume are crushes, but I’ve never wanted to—to _do anything_ with them. I think that’s—that’s probably demi?”

“Sounds more like ace to me,” Jon says with another shrug. “The definition of demisexual says that you’d want to have sex the closer you are, emotionally, to a person. Whereas it sounds like you have a romantic leaning and no sexual one. Or maybe,” and here Jon laughs a little, ducking his head as his gaze drops to the table, “that’s just me projecting.”

Martin smiles without having to think about it as he watches the other man start to relax. His own shoulders slump, and he leans forward an inch. “No, you might be right. I’ve just,” he draws a finger along the rim of his mug, following the motion with his eyes to avoid looking at Jon, to avoid some of the anxiety this topic always gives him. “I’m scared of losing out on… something, if I tell people I don’t want sex. That I just won’t have _any_ sort of partner. It always seems to come down to that, you know? It’s the end goal of dating. And if I don’t, then… what’s the point? No one would want to stay with me if I don’t sleep with them.”

“You’ve been watching too many movies,” Jon declares derisively. He turns away to sneer out the window. “It’s so stupid to put so much emphasis on the _sex_ when it’s the _compatibility_ that matters in a relationship. Liking someone as a person is more important than how _good_ they are in _bed_. That’s what really keeps a couple together. It’s no wonder so many relationships fall apart if no one can see that.”

_‘Did that happen to you?’_ Martin almost asks, but keeps it locked behind his teeth. That’s definitely too personal of a question for a first date. Meeting? This isn’t really a _date_, even if that’s what Sasha called it when she set it up for him. Martin… kind of wants it to be a date, but he also wants to be Jon’s friend, and he’s not sure if it’s possible to have both of those.

“Ah, well, that was a bit much, wasn’t it? Sorry about that, Martin,” Jon mutters into his cup. Martin shakes his head.

“No, no, it’s fine! That actually, well. It makes sense. I agree. Uh. Do you—maybe we should—can I ask you questions? Can _we_, ask _each other_—” Martin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Gives himself a moment. “Can we get to know each other,” he states deliberately. He opens his eyes to see Jon watching him, amusement crinkling the corners of his eyes.

“Yes,” he says, “that sounds… good.”

“Good,” Martin agrees.

The rest of the afternoon passes much more smoothly, and gives Martin the hope that, even if he didn’t magically gain a perfect partner, he _has_ gained a friend. Anything else that may come of that, well. That’s later. What’s most important to him, is the _now_.

And the now is looking pretty good.


End file.
